bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zentaro Umemoto
|birthday = August 3rd |age = 16 |gender = Male |occupation = High School Student |partner = Katashi Takeuchi |relatives = Rikichi Umemoto (Ancestor) Umemoto Family |education = |signature skill = Seishin Hokaku}} Zentaro Umemoto (善太郎梅本, Umemoto Zentarō) is a spiritually aware with seemingly little abilities other than a unique skill named Seishin Hokaku. He is a student at . Appearance Zentaro is an extremely tall teenage boy around sixteen years of age. He has a very slender and lean build, his skin is also rather pale and he has purple eyes and hair which is kept rather long, parting at his forehead, save for one pointed strand which falls between his eyes; which are framed with a rather large pair of round glasses, which are often sources of abuse for Zentaro; mainly from Inochi as a taunt. He wears a black, school uniform instead of 's grey uniform. It consists of a black, button up shirt and trousers with black dress shoes. He is often seen carrying his signature umbrella and a briefcase Personality Relationships Katashi Takeuchi Powers & Abilities Seishin Hokaku (精神捕獲, Spirit Capture): Zentaro and his family - which is comprised of spiritually aware humans - have somehow developed a way to capture a and bind it to their own. Once the bond between the souls has been made, the bonded soul becomes like a "weapon" to the bonder. Powerful bonders have the ability to enslave powerful souls like s and in Zentaro's case, . Although Zentaro did not personally capture his bonded Shinigami, or Shinigami Dorei (死神奴隷, Death God Slave) but rather an ancestor of his did and has since passed his soul down through the generations of his family, eventually with him being given to Zentaro. Using a Shinigami Dore, gives Zentaro the ability to use him as a pawn or familiar in battles, he is also able to use his abilities himself if need be. *'Karada Shoji' (体所持 Body Possession): This is a technique that allows the bonded spirit to enter the body of Zentaro, he can then use the abilities of his Shinigami Dorei: Katashi, he is able to use his skills in Hakuda and even Shunpo. * Ibutsu Shoji(遺物所持, Relic Possession): Through the use of an umbrella that Zentaro carries, he is able to have Katashi possess it, granting it a new form, similar to that of a , but the form is that of his Shinigami Dorei's Shikai. He is also able to have his familliar enter other objects if need be. Spiritual Awareness: Zentaro is a spiritually aware human with the ability to see spirits, Hollows and Shinigami. He is also able to use his family's sealing technique which binds a soul to another, demonstrating great spiritual power. He is also able to sense nearby spirits similarly to that of an 's . Enhanced Speed: Along with his spiritual abilities, Zentaro is highly athletic with the ability to run very fast, even withoutthe need to use Katashi's . Expert Swordsman: In order to master the use of his Shinigami Dorei completely, Zentaro has trained as a swordsman since he was a child, since he can only possess either his body or a weapon in order to use Shikai, Zentaro has had to become a capable swordsman without the use of Katashi's Zanjutsu knowledge. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his tall and slender frame, Zentaro is actually very durable, he is able to take attacks from larger opponents and get up almost instantly, he could also handle being stabbed by Sakura's sword and still retaliate. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: As well as being a talented swordsman and user of various spiritual techniques, Zentaro is also a capable unarmed fighter, even when not using the benefit of Katashi's Hakuda; he was shown being able to defeat several larger enemies at school with little to no effort. Shinigami Dorei Katashi Takeuchi (堅竹内 Takeuchi Katashi, Firm Bamboo House): Zentaro's Shinigami Dorei is the former Kenpachi and predessesor of Inochi Kessen; Katashi Takeuchi, the Sixth Kenpachi (第六剣八 Dairoku Kenpachi). Zentaro has acquired the Shinigami's soul as a birthright and was captured using the Seishin Hokaku technique by one of his ancestors some centuries ago. Katashi can be summoned whenever Zentaro commands and Zentaro can utilize his abilities, such as his use of and , he can even utilize his zanpakutō's Shikai through an umbrella he carries. Zentaro and Katashi are noted to now be recognized at the same being due to their bond since Katashi's birth, he can effectively battle opponents with Zentaro "Possessing" him, allowing him to use all of Katashi's past experiences and battle techniques. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Males